Untitled Bridal Candidate Fic
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Merla, Corral, Romelle, and Allura all get involved when Zarkon decides it's time Lotor marry and produce a few heirs. Lotor isn't too keen on the idea...at least not at first...Alternate universe take.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Voltron. That honor belongs to World Event Productions. The characters in this fic, Lotor, Allura, Zarkon, Haggar and others also belong to WEP. I make no money off of this fic. This is done purely for entertainment purposes.

This is an old fic. Well the first chapter is old. It dates back to 2009! That was a time when I had a horrible computer crash and lost all my notes. But the other day I thought of an idea (Which I won't spoil since it's being used in the revival of this fic.) and then today while I was working on Duty's End, it hit me...I could use this idea in THIS fic. And once I realized that, I couldn't stop thinking about this fic. To get it out of my system, I wrote a second chapter...But I hope to focus on Duty's End first and foremost! ^^'' But this is a fun side project, I hope!  
>-Michelle<p>

He could feel kisses being pressed into his skin, an eager, moist mouth nibbling a path along his abdomen. A hand lay possessively on his thigh, the sharp point of nails grazing a claim into his flesh. The ends of hair caressed his waist, the owner of those strands beginning a downwards descent on his body. It was enough to stir his interest, the remnants of sleep being chased away as Lotor lazily cocked one eye open.

The slave girl did not look up, too intent on her task of pleasing him. Smiling, Lotor opened both eyes now, a hand being raised to touch the back of the woman's hair. A gentle prodding from him had the woman cease her lingering kisses, the slave taking the cue to see to the erection that was starting to tent beneath his blanket. Her hands reached for it, pulling the blanket down the rest of the way, the woman moving in such a manner that had her breasts pressing against his cock.

He twitched against her softness, Lotor doing a subtle shift of his hips that his cock wiggle into place between her breasts. The slave smiled, placing her hands so that they rested on either side of her breasts. It was in that position that she began to wiggle, allowing her breasts to rub up and down the length of Lotor's cock. He hardened the rest of the way, biting back a soft hiss of pleasure as his head fell back against the pillows.

He couldn't keep still, not with the sensations unfolding around his cock. Lotor bit his lip, and arched upwards, thrusting at a pace faster than what the slave had set. His cock slid back and forth, each time the tip coming closer to the slave's chin. An urgent command was whispered out of him, Lotor demanding that she take the head into her mouth.

Dutifully, she obeyed him, parting her lips to mouth at the tip of his cock. His own fingers curled, nails digging into the bed sheets, Lotor seething in bliss at the feel of tongue licking daintily at his cock's crown. She was an expert at teasing him, the slave digging the tip of her tongue into the slit of his cock, coaxing moisture out of it in the process. She lapped it all up, and then was pursing her lips, a gentle suction causing Lotor to see stars.

He was in the midst of crying out when the witch let herself into his room, the brown clad figure stalking towards the bed. She didn't even have the decency to wait until he was finished, the witch standing there with a disapproving look on her face.

"Haggar!" Lotor exclaimed, annoyance in his tone at being seen in this manner by the witch. "What do you want? No don't stop, my darling!" His hand was once again in the slave's hair, forcing the woman to stay bent over his cock.

"I've come to collect you for your father." Her tone was pure disgust, Lotor could see a slight curl of her top lip as she talked.

"My father?" His gasp had more to do with the insistent draw of the slave's mouth then any surprise he felt at the witch's words. "What does the old man want now?"

"I am under strict orders not to reveal that bit of information." Haggar told him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You'll just have to satisfy your curiosity over the matter by going to see him!"

"Fine!" Lotor snapped, fighting not to grimace. The slave's mouth was so tight around his cock it reminded him of a vise, her lips trying to draw out his climax with the force of a vacuum. He didn't want to give in, didn't want to experience such pleasure while being watched by Haggar. "You've delivered his invitation. Now go!"

"Not so fast, your highness." Her voice was mocking him now, Haggar hardly displaying the proper respect his title deserved. "Your father insists I accompany you to the meeting place."

"What, why?" The barest hint of sweat on his face, a drop of it rolling down his cheek as he fought to hold back his orgasm.

"For some reason he seems to feel you have been avoiding him lately." Haggar answered, her smirk showing she noted the inner struggle he was experiencing. "Perhaps he suspects you already know what it is he wants to discuss with you."

"Then wait outside!" Lotor snapped, almost groaning when Haggar shook her head no.

"Oh do hurry up and finish Lotor! I have to get you presentable for your father!" She gave an impatient wave of her hand, but other than that made no hint to move. Lotor swallowed his scream, and gave a few aggressive thrusts upwards into the slave's mouth. His climax came seconds later, his seed pouring into the woman's mouth to the point it spilled out, drops of it landing on her chest.

Lotor panted, feeling more of his come spurting out, the slave desperately trying to drink down as much of it as she could. "Did it feel good your highness?" Haggar's taunt had him glaring. the prince making fists as he stared at the witch.

"Damn you witch!" Lotor snarled, shoving the slave away from him. He quickly wrapped a blanket around his lower half, trying for some mode of modesty around Haggar. "Are you satisfied now that you ruined my morning?"

"Quite." She smirked, turning to follow him with her eyes. Lotor grumbled under his breath, walking towards the door that led into his private bathroom. He was thankful for the privacy this room allowed him, the prince forcefully slamming the door shut behind him. Only then did he drop his blanket, proceeding to pad nude around the spacious bathroom.

He set about to cleaning himself up, getting the various soaps and shampoos needed to maintain the luxuriousness of his snow white mane. His bad mood translated into his actions, Lotor all but attacking his hair, fingers vigorous as they roughly massaged the shampoo into his scalp. He muttered under his breath as he did so, the prince wondering just what it was that his father could possibly want to see him for.

Several options presented themselves, Lotor wondering if he was going to get another talk about his drinking and womanizing ways. He hoped not, Lotor stifling a groan, thinking it would be better if his father was making ready to send him off on another war campaign. At least then he could avoid a lecture, Lotor knowing he'd bring his most favorite slaves with him to whatever Godforsaken planet his father sent him to conquer next.

He knew he had to be getting in a rut if even subjecting a new race of people bored him. It was always the same, his father would discover some unheard of planet, one that was rich with some kind of resource. He would quickly set his sights on getting that resource for their own empire, sending off hundreds of warships to force the people of the new planet into submission.

Usually he had Lotor handle all the details, a plot Lotor suspected was engineered to keep his attention focused away from claiming the throne. It usually worked too, Lotor being far too busy planning battles to even think about killing his father for his throne. But, as Lotor angrily rinsed off, if his father kept sending Haggar to give him an unpleasant start to his mornings, he'd soon find a way to dispose of Doom's current ruler.

Growling softly, Lotor jerked open the shower's glass door, stepping out onto the rug. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist, and set about to combing out his hair. He wondered what presentable meant, Lotor knowing his father hated the fact that his son's hair came down past his shoulder blades. Zarkon always said it made Lotor look more like a daughter than a son, but to the prince he thought it gave him a rakish air.

Continuing to run the comb through his hair, Lotor stared at his reflection, wondering what others thought when they saw him. He knew he lacked the otherworldly charms of his people, Lotor being one of those rare half breeds that were marked with all too human features. His skin was smooth instead of covered in scales, and colored a blue that was far too light when compared to that of the pure blooded Drules.

In the past he had experienced other people not taking him as seriously as they might have, not fearing him on sight as they would his minions. Lotor had had to be twice as ruthless as his subordinates, just to prove he was as mean and terror inducing as those pure bloods. But there was one advantage to his looks, and that was the reactions he got from the fairer sex. The women seemed to love him, absolutely adoring his playboy good looks.

Just thinking about the favorable responses he got from women had Lotor smiling at his reaction, the prince setting his comb down on the sink's edge. His smile faded when he heard Haggar screech, the witch banging a fist on the bathroom door.

"Oh do hurry up your highness. King Zarkon does not like to be kept waiting!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lotor shouted over his shoulder, pausing only long enough to slap some cologne on. When he opened the door of the bathroom, clothing was thrust before him, Hagagr's tone brusque.

"Put this on."

"I can choose my own clothes." Lotor growled, snatching the proffered suit from Haggar's hands. A quick glance at them saw she had favored him a black and royal purple combo, with a ruffled white undershirt that would go beneath the black jacket. It was a bit formal for a meeting with his father, Lotor lifting a brow at the witch. "Haggar, just what is going on?"

"You don't have time to ask questions." She said, making shooing motions with her hands. "Just get dressed, and quickly now."

He stared at her a moment longer, than stepped back into the bathroom. He grudgingly put on the suit, pausing to stare at his reflection. Formal though the outfit may be, it still made him look good, his hair a bright contrast on the dark material of the jacket. Lotor nodded at the mirror, then stepped out into the bedroom, and this time Haggar made no move to stop him.

"Well..." She cast a critical eye over him, nodding to herself. "I suppose that's the best we're going to get..." She reached into her robe, and pulled out a hair tie, holding it towards Lotor. "Come on, tie your hair back and we'll leave."

"My hair is fine the way it is." Lotor said, brushing past her and the hair tie. He heard her sigh, her robes rustling as she turned to follow him.

"Honestly Lotor, your father just wants you to make a good impression..." she trailed off with a gasp, Lotor turning to look at her.

"A good impression on who?" Lotor demanded, suspicion in his tone. "And don't say no one. Neither one of us will believe that, and you know it!"

A nervous titter of laughter from Haggar, the witch hurrying out into the hall. "It's just someone your father wants you to meet..."

"'Who?" Lotor asked, and now it was his turn to stalk after the witch. "Who could possibly rate all this early morning fuss?"

"I've said enough." Haggar retorted, walking with her attention riveted on the path ahead of her. "You'll just have to get your answers from your father."

"Haggar!"

"Don't whine at me!" She snapped, turning a corridor's corner. "You're old enough that it's not cute. Not..." She added quickly under her breath. "That there is much to be found cute about you at any rate." Those words left Lotor scowling, the prince glaring at the witch's backside.

His father was waiting for them in his private study, a room of hard polished floors, and dark cherry blood wood. The wood was so named because of the blood red specks that were ingrained on the surface, bright bits of color against an otherwise dark brown color. Zarkon made the red stand out even more by having red curtains for drapes, and a red rug with swirling black accents for it's patterns.

There wasn't much furniture to be found in this room, Zarkon going for a minimalist style. A brown leather couch took up most of the space in the center of the room, with a delicate glass table sitting situated before it. The king had been lounging against red cushions when the guards announced Lotor and Haggar's arrival, Zarkon leaping to his feet to come towards the pair.

Lotor could see his father looking him over, searching for something to find fault with. He found it in his hair, Zarkon grunting out his disapproval. "If you're not going to chop off that unruly mane, at least tie it back and out of my sight!"

"Say one more word about my hair, and I am leaving father." Lotor told him, crossing his arms across his broad chest. Zarkon made a sound, a hmph of disgust, glancing at Haggar. The witch shrugged, as though wanting to say she had no part in Lotor's current hair style.

"Don't be in such a rush son." Zarkon said, not so much as a half smile lightening the glower on his face. "We have matters to discuss."

"So Haggar tells me." Lotor retorted. "Just who is this person I am supposed to meet?"

"You'll meet THEM soon enough." Zarkon assured him, Lotor frowning at the plural use of the word.

"Them?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking Lotor..." Zarkon turned away, pacing towards the small bar he kept stocked in his study. "Mainly about you, and your familial obligations."

"My obligations?" Lotor repeated, not liking the sound of that one bit.

"Yes." Zarkon was already pouring out a drink, a citrine colored liquor whose aroma drifted over to Lotor from across the room. "There are certain...expectations that come with the crown of Doom. You should know this Lotor, and know it well."

"I've done plenty for Doom." Lotor protested. "I've won the Empire countless planets, thousands of slaves, earned several lifetimes of fortunes in money and jewels. What more could there be?"

"Family Lotor." Zarkon said, taking a long sip of his drink. "There's family."

"I have no family save for you!" Lotor retorted, earning a pointed look from Zarkon.

"Yes. I know. And that brings me to our current dilemma." Zarkon took another sip, leaving Lotor to hang on his words. "I'm not going to live forever Lotor. Even I know and accept this."

"You do?" interrupted Lotor, shocked to hear this.

Zarkon nodded, gazing thoughtfully at his glass. "We need to keep the throne in the family...keep it from falling into the hands of less...noble a blood line..."

"Yes..." Lotor agreed, wondering what his father was getting at.

"Our blood has ruled Doom for centuries...and I intend for it to continue for centuries more." Continued Zarkon. "Which is why, you need to marry."

Lotor felt as though the rug had been pulled out from beneath him, the prince gaping at his father. Distantly he could hear Haggar laughing, a grating cackle that set his nerves on edge. "Marry? Me?"

"Yes, Lotor." Zarkon answered. "It falls to you to keep the family line going. Now I understand that in the past, you have shown a distinct lack of...enthusiasm when it came to choosing a princess to marry."

"That's because every one you've introduced me to has been deadly dull in comparison to the company I normally keep." Lotor snapped. "They all lack fire, a certain spirit that I require. Or they are fortune hunters, with the eye for the crown, and shortening MY life span to get it!"

"All good reasons, but you can't delay this any longer Lotor." Zarkon said. "You are nearing your mid twenties, time enough to have settled down and started a family."

"I'll start a family when I'm good and ready too..."

"You'll start a family on my say so!" Zarkon's voice boomed out, the king slamming his glass down so violently it shattered. Besides him, Haggar jumped at the action, the witch taken aback by the king's outburst.

"Why the rush?" Lotor demanded, thinking he was in need of a good stiff drink. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Would I keep secrets from you son?"

"In a heart beat." Lotor retorted, not liking his father's attempts to play innocent. Zarkon smiled at that.

"I do this for my own reasons, the least of all wanting to see my grandchildren before I die."

A sneaking suspicion was working it's way through Lotor, the prince staring hard at his father. Did the king bear more lines on his face? Was it Lotor's imagination or was Zarkon looking haggard, with deep bags underneath the eyes that hinted at a lack of sleep? He couldn't tell if his father lost some weight, the robes were too baggy and covered much of his frame.

"You're not...dying are you?" Lotor asked, and even to him his father looked uncomfortable at that question.

"Of course not!" Zarkon said, forcing a laugh. "I just want to see my son happy and wed."

"Since when?" Lotor demanded, voice sharper than he meant to. "You've never cared about my happiness!"

"Fine, I want to see you married and miserable!" Zarkon snapped. "Either way, you're going to do this! And you're going to do this today!"

"And just where will I find this bride?" Lotor demanded, ill at ease at the smile Zarkon flashed him.

"I have taken the liberty of selecting several candidates for you."

"How lucky for me." Groused Lotor, stepping towards his father and the bar. He was surprised when Haggar stopped him, the witch shaking her head no.

"You'll need a clear head, sire." She said, hand on his arm. "You'll be making a decision that will affect the rest of your life." All the more reason for Lotor to want that drink, the prince not looking forward to this bridal selection process.

"Come son!" Zarkon urged him, smirking. "Don't look so down. It is not a fate worse than death. After all, the brides I have brought before you are beautiful, and each comes with a planet of her own, eager to align her world with ours."

"Wonderful...so everyone gets something out of this except for me." Lotor grumbled. It was not a fate worse than death, but to Lotor, it felt like his whole life was ending...!

To Be Continued of course!

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take much time after that meeting with his father, for Lotor to find himself reluctantly escorted to the room in which the bridal candidates waited. Haggar was ever ready to be of service, the witch all smirks as she stayed close to Lotor's side. There were over a dozen castle guards accompanying them, their true purpose clear. They would see Lotor to his duty, or die trying to stop the prince from fleeing.

Lotor couldn't say he wasn't tempted to cause a scene. To fight it out with the castle guards, maybe even kill them in his attempt to escape his father's scheme. But he knew that these were good men, soldiers who didn't deserve to die just so Lotor could continue his bachelor's way of life. So he sighed, and wore a put upon expression, marching through the halls with a slump to his shoulders.

"Oh do stop pouting, Prince Lotor." Haggar advised him. "It is not to the executioner's blade you go to." He gave her a sour look, which only made the witch chuckle. "There are other fates far worse than marrying a princess. Especially one who is rich, and eager to make an alliance with Doom."

"Since when do we make alliances?" Lotor demanded. "Drules take what they want. Always have, always will."

"Ah, but sometimes there is merit in a more peaceful route." Haggar retorted with a smile. "And your father has always appreciated the worlds who are quick to give in. The worlds who recognize the Drule as their betters."

"Hmph." Lotor made a scoffing sound. "I doubt they really believe that. No, if anything it is greed for the Empire's power and wealth that makes them so quick to roll over and ally with Doom."

"It's no more foolish than fighting against us, when one cannot hope to possibly win." Pointed out Haggar. Lotor had to agree with that, giving a curt nod.

"So tell me witch...Just what am I dealing with? What worlds attempt this alliance because their military is too weak to stand a chance against Doom's? And what worlds are the ambitious ones, with an eye on the empire's power? Are there fortune hunters among these candidates? Are there women among the brides who would slit my throat as soon as an heir is conceived?"

"I will of course, be there to help you navigate these treacherous waters." Haggar replied. "To help guide you towards a sensible choice."

Lotor made a disgusted face. The sensible choice didn't always mean the exciting one. But he was aware the kind of excitement these women offered him, might very well be the dangerous kind. The kind that could end with him laying face down in a puddle of his own blood!

"If you were wise, you'd help me find a way to get off this hook my father has tried to trap me with!" Lotor grumbled.

Haggar let out a small titter of laugher. "Prince Lotor, you know you can't put it off indefinitely. The throne needs it's line continued. You need a legitimate heir. No one will accept a bastard sired on one of the many slave girls you keep."

Again he grumbled, but Lotor knew what the witch said was true. But he didn't have to like it. Her truth, or the fate awaiting him, Lotor slowing his steps even more. It didn't matter, his slow way of walking could only delay but not stop the inevitable, Lotor finding himself before closed doors. His sharp hearing picked up the sound of many voices, mingling together in a loud murmur of sound. He cocked an eyebrow, glancing at Haggar with suspicion.

"Just how many candidates has my father brought here before me?"

Haggar laughed, doing nothing to put him at ease. "Your father wanted to make sure there would be someone present who might appeal to your tastes." She gestured for the doors to be opened, soldiers hurrying forward to do just that. The sound of the voices increased in volume, light spilling out into the hall. Lotor could not yet see inside, the soldiers still surrounding him and the witch. But he got the sense that there was a crowd in the room, the excited chatter not stopping even at the sight of the Drules.

"Presenting, his royal highness, the crown Prince of Doom!" A man's voice shouted out the introduction. It was the only way to be heard over the loud talk of the gathered females. Talk that seemed to only grow louder, the women here turning excited. That excitement would increase as the soldiers to the front of him, stepped aside, giving the prince a clear view into the room. He was nearly staggered, seeing what had to be at least fifty women present.

"Haggar..." Lotor was shocked, never having dreamed so many would be present. Nor was he comfortable, Haggar practically dragging him forward by the arm. The doors would close up behind him, leaving Lotor the only man in the room. The women looked at him, and he swore their looks were predatory. Many were assessing his features, nodding to each other. Their raised fans hid their mouths, loud whispers being voiced. Praising him. He couldn't tell who said what, the voices indistinguishable among this crowd.

Thankfully, the women did not all converge on him. They kept their distance, some actually trying not to look Lotor's way. Others were openly bold, locking eyes with him. Lowering their fans to smile. He did not return that expression, all but scowling at them. Haggar tsked besides him, still holding onto his arm.

"Smile your highness." She hissed around clenched teeth. "First impressions are everything."

He didn't heed her words, glaring at the women. Surveying them in their too white gowns, the dresses almost all form fitting and low cut. It was clear they were placing their attributes on display, ready to be inspected by the prospective groom to be. It wasn't similar designs they wore. That had been left up to the women, each one deciding to show off her sense of style with the make of her dress.

The white of their dresses wasn't loss on Prince Lotor. It signified purity, boldly making the claim that no man had sullied the merchandise on display. Lotor wondered how many of these women could hold true to the claim of virginity, the prince thinking some of the women looked too predatory and experienced to have never known sex.

"I need a drink." Lotor grumbled under his breath. But no drink was offered, Haggar sticking true to the claim he'd make his choice while with a clear head. The problem was Lotor didn't even begin to know how he could choose among this selection, a foreign feeling filling him. He was close to being overwhelmed, and Haggar didn't help matters when she gestured for the women to approach.

For one-second it looked like there would be a stampede, the women all stepping forward as though in unison. A gesture from Haggar would have them fall into line, the women beginning to parade past Lotor. As they walked by him, Haggar would announce their title and planet. They weren't all princesses. Some were empresses, or queens, and there was even a duchess among the crowd.

Many were beautiful. There was no denying that. They came in all flavors, from dark haired to light, fair skinned to not. There was even a few Drule females among the group, adding more color to his selection. One in particular caught his eyes, an attractive female as tall as him, with azure colored skin and hair that was a shocking pink. She was bold as she looked at him, lips curving in a predatory smile. She made no pretense at hiding that she approved of him, the Drule female actually licking her lips in an anticipatory way.

"Queen Merla of Amazonia." Came Haggar's whisper. "It's a small kingdom in the Doom Empire. Small but self sustaining, with some of the fiercest female warriors ever produced. By either Drule or human hands."

As much as Merla clearly wanted to remain before Lotor, the parade of females forced her to move. Each new face coming with a name, the women there blushing, or smiling. A pretty redhead with jade colored eyes paused to bow low, the cut of her dress nearly threatening to heave her breasts out of it's bodice.

"Princess Corral of Demos." Haggar sounded approving. "The Demosian Empire is almost strong enough to rival that of Doom's. Together the two would be unstoppable!"

"Doom is already unstoppable, witch!" Lotor retorted, though his eyes were on the heaving chest of the red haired princess.

"All it takes is one defeat, for Doom to lose everything." Haggar cautioned. "You would do well to consider the princess Corral for your bride."

Corral was clearly reluctant to move away from Lotor, another princess pushing at her in a none too subtle way. This girl smiled brightly at Lotor, looking far too young to be a choice for him. She turned downhearted when Lotor did not return the smile, but then Lotor had yet to do anything more than glower at each female.

"Princess Romelle of planet Pollux." Haggar continued the introductions. Lotor fought to keep from gasping, seeing this princess fit his tastes quite well. She was blue eyed and blonde, and with a more than adequate bust that he longed to cup and fondle. She gave him the shyest of smiles, seeming timid compared to the last two women who had come before him. Lotor didn't know if she was adequate bride material, but he well thought Romelle might be worth bedding a time or two.

Blushing as though Romelle had read his mind, the princess hurried out of the way. More women would come, and then a most dowdy of candidates would step forward and curtsy. Haggar's voice lacked enthusiasm as she introduced the last of the women.

"This is princess Allura of Arus." She told Lotor, in a dismissive tone. "Her planet is a small fertile world. Perfect for farming."

Lotor wouldn't have paid any attention to this plain Jane princess, if not for Haggar's tone. It was clear the witch thought this Allura a less than ideal candidate. Lotor could guess why. Farm worlds weren't a particular rich planet, and Arus was probably as backwards as the rest of them. It's princess certainly wasn't anything spectacular, wearing her brown hair at shoulder length. There was a hint of curl to those dull brown locks, and her eyes were hidden by tinted spectacles. He didn't know what color her eyes actually were, nor did Lotor care to find out, the prince turning as dismissive as Haggar.

The princess straightened, her movements stiff. Lotor assumed she was displeased by his lack of interest. But who could blame him, in that baggy dress that hid her figure's curves from sight? And that was assuming she had any, Lotor noting the neckline of the dress enclosed around her throat. Allura of Arus wasn't much to look at, and Lotor was ready to put her out of his mind.

Nor did any of the women present here, seem threatened by the plain looking princess of Arus. Some of the women were actually smirking, most likely pleased they had one less female to worry about. More were looking at Lotor, some gazes hopeful, some demanding. If a choice was to be made, Lotor had no idea how to go about it. Looks and titles weren't enough to go on, the prince standing there awkwardly. He didn't like the uncertain feeling he had, Lotor trying not to glare even more. He'd actually turn and sneer at the witch, voice a heated whisper.

"Well, witch? Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Dance." Came the witch's suggestion. He blinked, taken aback by the idea. "There is much that can be discovered while in the arms of a woman." Added Haggar with a laugh. "Provided you take the time to look."

He grumbled again, his eyes going to the expectant crowd. They seemed to hang suspended, waiting for the prince to do something. To pick one of them. His eyes began looking over the females, trying to decide who if any might be worth his time. Princess Romelle stood out as a choice morsel, though Lotor refrained from licking his own lips. He didn't have marriage on the mind, far more interested in getting under the princess' skirts rather than make a real choice.

The heat in his gaze proved too much for her. She'd actually blush and look away. He wondered if she was timid by nature, or if it was all an act to charm him. He might actually look forward to finding out, but then a stir of unease caught his attention. The women were grumbling, talking amongst themselves in an upset manner. It was no surprise too, for that Queen, that Merla had stepped forward. Walking towards him with a purposefully sway of her hips, the tight white leather of her miniskirt showed off her long legs. Lotor could easily imagine those legs wrapped around him, the prince allowing a fantasy to take root as he imagined pumping inside the Queen.

The queen wasn't put off by the lewd desire in the prince's eyes. If anything, she matched it with her own, Merla projecting sin and sex in her every look. Lotor couldn't help but grow excited at her approach, the prince shrugging free of Haggar's limp grip. To the unrest of the crowd, he would stride forward, meeting Merla in the middle of the room. She smiled pleased at him, her voice a sultry purr as she spoke.

"Prince Lotor. Would you do me the honor of the first dance?"

He wanted to do more than just dance with her, Lotor allowing his first grin. "How can I refuse such a beautiful Queen?" She laughed, the sound throaty and sending shivers down his spine. This Queen was bold, and knew what she wanted. It might be sheer arrogance to believe so, but Lotor was positive the Queen had an instant attraction for him. Just as he was positive she was no virgin, the Queen too seductive in her dress and her every movement.

They moved into each other's arms, beginning to sway to the faint music that played. It would grow louder in volume, though it could never succeed in drowning out the conversation around them. The other bridal candidates faded to the background, upset faces barely noticed as Lotor focused on the Queen. But he could hear their upset murmurs, the bride forming groups. Whispers of complaint were heard, the women upset that Merla had been bold enough to make herself the prince's first choice for tonight's dance.

"How are you finding Doom?" Lotor asked.

"It is as dismal a world as ever." Merla replied, making no attempt to flatter his world with lies. "It's a wonder the cities thrive as they do."

"Is it different on Amazonia?" Lotor asked, though he wasn't all that curious about her world.

"Different enough." Merla said, pursing her lips together. His eyes were drawn in by that movement, Lotor thinking how lush her mouth looked. "It would be quite a change, to suddenly have to live on Doom."

"But no doubt one you are prepared to undergo." Lotor smirked.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't willing." Merla practically smirked then.

"I wonder how many here can say the same..." Lotor wondered, thinking some of the women here probably hadn't been properly prepared for the harsh environs of planet Doom.

"I wouldn't know, nor do I care." Merla said, her fingers doing a caress down his back. "You're the only reason I am here. The only one I want to get to know."

He tried not to feel flattered by her single minded focus. "So you're not trying to make friends?"

"With the competition?" An airy laugh. "Heavens no!" Merla shook her head, pink hair fluttering around her face. "I'll worry about playing diplomat at some later date and time. A time when the stakes are not so high."

"You're not afraid you'll turn me off with this kind of talk?" Lotor inquired, curious.

"There's very little I fear." Merla confessed with a smile. A new song was starting, but neither Drule moved away from each other. "And the look in your eyes, tells me you are the same..."

"Indeed." Agreed Lotor.

"It must be difficult for you." Continued Merla. "This arrangement of potential brides."

"I can't say I'm happy about this being sprung on me." Lotor admitted. "If I had my way, I'd put off on choosing a bride."

"Don't be too hasty to discount us."

"You really mean, don't discount you." Lotor grinned. She didn't even try to hide it, Merla smirking.

"So glad you understand me."

A voice was clearing her throat, Lotor stifling a groan. Haggar was behind him, and a glance her way showed her disapproving frown. "What is it, Haggar?" Lotor demanded rudely.

She was no more respectful than him, Haggar snide as she talked. "It is unfair to the other women here, to dance a third dance with the Queen." A pointed look Merla's way, hinted that Haggar felt the Drule Queen should already know that. "Not when you haven't devoted time to any of the other women here."

"You can't possibly expect me to dance with them all!" Lotor grumbled. He was loathe to let go of Merla, enjoying the feel of her pressed up against him.

"You can and you will." Haggar insisted. "It will help ease the making of the decision you must make. A decision that will not only affect your future, but that of the Doom Empire."

Lotor grimaced then. "And of course we must do everything we can for a positive outcome for Doom." He turned back to Merla, an apologetic look on his face. "If you will excuse me...?"

"Of course. I can't say it's a pleasure to part from you though." Merla's hands stroked down his back, the Queen giving a bold squeeze of his rear. Lotor didn't so much as start in reaction, smirking at her. But before he could return the squeeze, the beautiful Drule had slipped free of his arms. Lotor enjoyed watching her walk away, as much as he had her approach, seeing the way the white leather molded over her shapely bottom.

Again Haggar made a sound, annoyed. "You shouldn't show so much favor to any one so soon!" The witch advised him. "Especially this early in the day!"

"You should be glad I am showing interest in anyone!" Lotor retorted with a growl. But his gaze wasn't on her, the prince scanning the crowd. No one else seemed as bold as Merla. Certainly no one else tried to step forward to ask for the next dance. Briefly, his eyes met Merla, the Queen looking more amused than put out by the fact Haggar had ended their dance.

But he couldn't linger his eyes on the Queen forever, Lotor looking from face to face. Trying to decide which of these beauties to dance with next. The Princess Corral looked appealing, but standing near to her was the princess of Pollux. She wasn't looking at Lotor, instead turned to listen to something the princess of Arus was saying. Allura, like Romelle wasn't paying any attention to Lotor. In fact the brown haired princess seemed bored of the proceedings, intent instead on whatever Romelle said in reply.

He wasn't curious what they were speaking about, Lotor deciding he would dance with Romelle next. He'd walk towards the trio, Corral's face lighting up with a hopeful smile. Romelle would look up startled, and say something that got a tiny laugh out of Allura. That laugh is what drew Lotor's gaze back to the Arusian princess, the prince freezing in place to see the smile on the girl's face.

Suddenly the uninteresting had become something more. That smile, it knocked the wind out of Lotor. And he found it a ridiculous reaction. So unlike him to be affected, to be intrigued by a woman with so plain an appearance. So what if her pouty lips looked delectable. So what if that change of expression made him take a closer look, Lotor realizing she wasn't quite so unordinary.

Her skin was clear, and unlined, holding a soft flush of color. Color that seemed to increase, her cheeks turning pink as she realized just who she was the focus of. She'd actually take a step back, as though hoping to disappear into the shadows. Lotor advanced determinedly towards her, finding he wondered what color her eyes were behind the tinted spectacles. Then abruptly stopped, wondering what was wrong with him.

So what if the plain Jane princess had just showed one single sign of desirability. There were other, more appealing women in the room. At least as far as looks were concerned, Lotor knowing he would be glad to fuck more than half the females present here. Just as they would be honored by the attention he showed them.

In a sour mood, Lotor changed his course. Walking with his eyes now on Romelle, only to find Corral stepping into view. The red head princess' look was almost too eager, her smiling beckoning him closer. She was already extending a hand to him, Lotor hesitating only a second before taking it. Corral blushed prettily, allowing him to pull her away from her companions.

She went eagerly into his arms, Corral inhaling deeply. That deep breath made her breast swell, dangerously close to falling out of her dress. He didn't even try to hide that he looked down at them, Lotor's gaze appreciative.

"Corral...that is a lovely name." He said, and was rewarded with a giggle. He looked up at that sound, noting the long lashes of her eyes. She gazed up at him through them, a coquettish look on her face.

"Thank you." She giggled again, the sound not enough to grate on his nerves. She was a beauty, but didn't seem all that bright. The look in her jade colored eyes was almost vapid, and she seemed prone to giggling at everything he said to her. Perhaps that giggle was to cover the fact she wasn't all that fluent in the language, a fact that was shocking given how Basic was common uniter among many worlds.

They'd danced for the length of a song, Lotor wondering at his chances when it came to a quick bedding of this female. He couldn't be certain, her eagerness could just be a show. She might be bold and forward in public, but shy away from doing anything scandalous in private. But her beauty was such, it might be worth finding out how far he could get her to go.

Haggar would appear, ready to end the dance at the appropriate pause. Corral actually glared at the witch, a bold move on the princess' part, as the red head reluctantly stepped away from Lotor. Hopeful expressions were turned his way, each girl desperate to be his next choice. Each girl save for Romelle and Allura, though it might just be shyness on their parts. He almost frowned then, wondering why he even bothered to think of Allura in the same thought as Romelle. So what if she had become something more when she had smiled? A smile wasn't anything to base a marriage on!

But he couldn't get that lush mouth out of his mind. Lips that looked born to wrap around his cock. Now he really did frown, Lotor wondering if he had really jsut had that thought. And about someone he wasn't attracted to, save for that pretty little mouth.

His frowning look unsettled the women. They didn't understand the reason behind it. Lotor knew then there was only one thing to do. And that was to approach the princess of Arus, and demand she dance with him. Maybe then he'd be able to prove to himself she wasn't worth pursuing, that she wasn't anymore interesting than the first time he had seen her!

To Be Continued...

I had a hard time finding a place to stop this chapter. ^^'' I think it shows. I also not sure about chapter three...I want some kind of interesting conversation. Something that gets Lotor more interested in plain Jane Allura! (HA!) But I haven't thought of what I'll have them say. oh boy...and I need a title...X_X

-Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

The murmur of the hopeful crowd had died down with a shock, the women all staring. Gazing aghast at just who Lotor had approached. Truthfully the prince couldn't blame them for their startled reactions, Lotor himself unable to believe he was extending his hand towards a princess with such a plain appearance. Especially in a room full of gems, each woman here seeming more dazzling than the last.

Of course one woman in particular shone like a diamond, her brilliance blazing. By all right Lotor should be dancing with her, and yet instead of the princess of Pollux, he found himself before the Arusian girl. Fighting not to grit his teeth, as he narrowed his eyes at her in a downright hostile glare. It was no wonder she looked so frightened, Allura of Arus casting a quick look to the now empty space besides her. Lotor might as well have shown a spotlight on her, so complete was her isolation.

Allura didn't move to take his hand. Instead she stared at it as though it was a venomous viper, one poised to sink it's fangs into her. He felt a shift of impatience go through him, Lotor annoyed that this unappealing girl didn't recognize the honor he was giving her. He made some betraying sound of his displeasure, a noise only she could hear, her gaze lifting up to his. Those ugly spectacles hid the color of her eyes, but not the horrified look inside them.

Lotor couldn't say he understood Allura's reaction. Especially when he thought she should be jumping for joy for any kernel of attention he threw her way. Instead she just stood there, looking very much like she wanted to be anywhere but on Doom. His annoyance intensified, Lotor impatient as he snagged hold of her hand. Ignoring her protests, and the chastising looks of the other bridal candidates.

She was still protesting as he led her into a dance, the girl holding her self stiff against him. But he didn't think for one minute her reactions were born out of a lack of dancing ability. For all her uneasiness, there was a hidden grace to her movements. A grace that kept her from stumbling as he dragged her into the dance. It allowed her to keep from trodding on his feet, Allura reluctantly holding onto him as they moved to the music.

They weren't speaking, Lotor spending those seconds staring at her. Studying her. Damn but he really did like her mouth, the sweet, almost pouty shape of her lips. A fetching pink colored her cheeks, her skin smooth and without blemish. The brown hair didn't suit her complexion, being far too plain a shade. Lotor wasn't against brunettes, but he had seen ones with far more vibrant and vivid shades than the muddy brown that colored this princess' hair.

It was scraggly looking too, a coarse texture that didn't look at all pleasing to the touch. The curls were big, loose ringlets that could be brush away easily. There wasn't much length to her hair, the curls barely reaching down to her shoulders. Her shoulders like the rest of her was covered so that only her hands were revealed. Her body was nondescript, made that way under the loose and ill fitting cut of her baggy clothes. Lotor didn't know much about women's fashion, but even he could see that the

dress was ugly and several years out of date.

The lack of effort on her part puzzled him. Why would Allura of Arus even come here? Why would she even think she stood a chance of competing with the beauties present? According to Haggar, her planet wasn't even more than a farming world. Fertile though it may be, farming lands had never proven much when it came to fortunes. With no money and no beauty to entice him, what hope could Allura of Arus have of gaining anything more than his pity?

And yet she already had a small victory. She was here now, in his arms. Swaying to the beat of the music while he scrutinized everything about her. All because he had seen her smile. Ridiculous that, a smile shouldn't affect him so. But Lotor had noticed something about Allura in that unguarded moment. Something that had unsettled him to the point he had purposefully chosen her for the next dance. All to prove to himself she wasn't anything special, and with that confirmation would be easy to put out of his mind.

"Stop staring." Allura's voice broke into his thoughts, Lotor reacting with more surprise than he would have liked. He hadn't expected her to speak unless goaded, Lotor thinking she'd be as meek as she was uninteresting. And yet, not only was she bold enough to talk to him, Allura had actually dared to give him a command.

"Is that what I'm doing?" Lotor asked out loud, voice amused. Allura's own voice was soft, and far more sultry a whisper than he had expected. It was a pleasing trait,

for a girl who seemed intent on being anything but.

She frowned at him. "You're making fun of me."

"Hardly." He said in response to her accusation. "I'm just trying to figure you out."

That only made Allura frown harder. "What is there to figure out?"

"Why you are here." Lotor replied.

"Oh your highness...surely you don't envision a greater purpose in mind for me than the simple husband hunting that I, along with the rest of the ladies present here, have come to do?"

"I can't deny that is what many of the other women in this room have come here to do. But you..? There is something else..." Was it his imagination, or did Allura turn nervous at that.

"What else could there be?" She asked. Her look was evasive, eyes shifting behind the tinted glass of her spectacles. Looking anywhere but at him.

"You don't look like the others." Lotor began, and Allura let out an uncaring laugh.

"Surely you don't expect every girl of royal blood to be a great beauty?"

"Surely I don't, but even those who are not, at least take some effort with their appearance." He expected her to be insulted, but she hardly even blinked in response. "Tell me princess, do you purposefully go out of you way to look so unflattering?"

"I am from a simple world, your highness." Allura retorted. "We don't have much in the ways of luxuries, and our day to day concerns weigh more heavily than any vanity could."

"I would think Arus would make some effort though...considering all it stands to gain if you were to become my bride." Lotor pointed out, more than a little snide. "Certainly a little of the treasury could have been spent to at least fit you with a more fashionable dress. One that doesn't have you swimming in it's fabric."

"Certainly it could have." She agreed. "But I find there are far more important things to spend my planet's treasury on than a few dresses to impress a prince."

"What else could there be?"

Even behind the tint of her spectacles, her look was annoyed. "There is more to life than just pleasing you, my Lord." Her tone was withering now, the girl turning cold. "At least...that is the way of things on Arus." She sighed, but didn't appear to be trying to make him pity her. "Life is tough on Arus. Why should we be concerned with a prince of some far off kingdom? As much as a match between us would benefit my world, I cannot have my people suffer the pangs of starvation, or know illness' touch just on the off chance a pretty dress might sway you in my favor. I am not that cruel."

"Just how bad off is Arus then?" Lotor asked, feeling his own aghast feelings stirred. Was she more pauper than princess? If the answer was yes, no wonder Haggar had been so disapproving!

"We manage." Was her answer. "But of course, Arus would be better off if Doom were to grace us with it's aid..."

"Ah, so you are a fortune hunter true and true."

She took offense to that. "I am no gold digger! Any aid Doom lent us, Arus would be sure to repay it."

"My father has never been one for charity work." Lotor retorted, not trying to soothe her ruffled feathers. "He'd want something more than just a repayment for any coin he tossed Arus' way. He'd want to turn a profit off the backs of your people."

Lips that looked far better smiling, frowned again. "My people would do what they could to make Zarkon's charity worth his while..."

"I suggest you take this up with my father then, and not me." Even before Haggar could end the dance for him, he was letting go of Allura. She didn't stumble when free of his arms, just studying him curiously.

"Would he honestly listen to me?" She asked.

Lotor could only shrug. "One can never say for sure." He was ready to walk away, but the look in her eyes stopped him. It was a sad, almost lost look, speaking volumes of Allura's frustration. "Princess, I do wish you all the luck in championing your planet's needs."

"Th...thank you..." She responded with startled sincerity. He gave a tight, unhappy smile, knowing Allura had her work cut out for her. It would take a lot more than simple pleading to get Zarkon to care about Arus. Just as it would take a lot more than a smile to get Lotor to care about Allura. He was annoyed then, wondering why he still thought about that smile he had gain a brief glimpsed of.

Allura stepped away from him, content on fading to the background. But she didn't stray far enough from his thoughts, Lotor thinking he understood her just a little bit better. She wasn't really here for him. Lotor was simply a task she undertook, one that if successful would gain her planet the money and aid needed to further it's progress. Pity for her and Arus that Lotor wasn't interested in making it that easy for her.

His eyes were looking over the crowd of women, the bridal hopefuls trying not to look too eager. They were still unsettled by the fact he had chosen to dance with Allura. Especially so soon. Allura while not ugly, was so plain as to be unremarkable. She should have been one of the last women he would want to spend any amount of time with!

Trying not to grumble that his thoughts were still going back to the Arusian princess, Lotor spied Princess Romelle. A predatory look filled his eyes, lids lowering as he began walking towards her. Any who tried to stand in his way, were quickly dismissed, Lotor leaving a trail of heart ache behind him. But he would not be deterred, Lotor not stopping until he was standing before the blushing princess of Pollux, hand extended.

She was even more lovely close up, Lotor gazing into her sapphire colored eyes. She hesitated a charming instant, before laying her hand on top of his. The women around them were disappointed, but nowhere as disgruntled as they had been when Lotor had chosen Allura as his partner. He saw many a green gaze, as he led Romelle from out of the crowd.

Taking advantage of the nearness the dance put upon them, Lotor let his one hand grip her slim waist. His other held on possessively to her hand, Lotor staring down at Romelle who gazed up at him shyly. The music that played didn't matter, Lotor leading Romelle in the dance. His eyes drank in her beauty, her own blush seeming to increase in response to the way he looked at her.

"How are you enjoying Doom?" He finally asked her.

"Doom is..." Her hesitation made him laugh, Lotor making a sympathetic noise.

"It's different from Pollux, isn't it?"

"It's certainly harsher than anything I've ever known." Romelle agreed. "Not that, I've had a chance to see much of your planet beyond the castle."

"Perhaps I can show it to you." Lotor suggested, eagerness filling him as he imagined a private outing for the two. Away from the castle, from the bridal candidates, and even his father, Lotor might finally get a chance to get under this princess' skirts.

"I..." Again a hesitation, a troubled look in her eyes before she chased it away with a smile. "Yes, if it would be no trouble for you..."

He wondered at the reason behind that hesitation, but seized on the opportunity her words offered. "No trouble at all!" He smiled at her, a teasing twist of his lips. "Of course, you'll have to return the favor sometime."

"Yes, of course. I would be glad to show Pollux to you."

Pollux wasn't what he really wanted her to show him, but he smiled all the same. "Excellent. Then it is a promise."

"Although...I imagine you won't have much time for me." Romelle continued, to his surprise.

"Why ever not?"

"I am not the only woman here. There are many, some almost desperately eager for your attention." She pointed out, her lips twitching as though Romelle fought a smile of her own.

"I've always found desperation in a woman an appalling trait." He told her.

"That doesn't change that we are all here with the same purpose in mind."

"Not all." Lotor inwardly cursed, his thoughts once again making him remember Allura.

"Oh?" Romelle arched a golden eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"

"That princess of Arus...do you know her?"

"Quite well in fact." Romelle told him. Again that twitch of her lips, a fond look appearing in her eyes. "She is a distant cousin of mine." Lotor must have worn an astonished look, for Romelle let out a little laugh. "Is it really that surprising?"

"Well...yes!" Lotor was blunt. "She looks nothing like you!"

Romelle didn't quite succeed in hiding her uncomfortable look. "There's no denying the blood connection between us."

"Is Pollux a poor planet?" Lotor suddenly asked, hoping against hope it was not. "Like Arus?"

"Oh no, Pollux is nothing like Arus!" Romelle quickly protested. "We are more a military outpost than the rich, fertile farm land that makes up the majority of my cousin's world."

"That is a relief to hear."

"We support each other though." Romelle continued. "Arus is the sister plant of Pollux, and we lend what military aid we can to it."

"I suppose Arus pays you back with the food it grows?"

"Something like that." Romelle nodded. "Arus is a beautiful world...a real paradise in terms of looks. It's bears little resemblance to my own home, Pollux." She shook her head then. "My cousin, she would not do well on Doom. It is too cold, too barren, too different from Arus."

"I think your cousin has little too fear on that front."

"What do you mean?" asked Romelle.

"I'll be honest with you. Your cousin stands little chance of getting anywhere with me." He would have smirked if not for Romelle's next question.

"Why?" She asked it in a stiff manner, tone displeased.

"She's not my type..." Lotor answered, and Romelle frowned harder.

"How can you say that, when you've just met her? When you've just met us all? One dance is hardly enough time to tell just who would suit you best..." He didn't like what Romelle was saying, Lotor fighting not to glower. Especially when she gave him a challenging look, lips quirked in a disapproving way. "Or are you telling me you will base your decision solely on how a woman looks?"

"I won't lie and say that looks don't play a part in it." Lotor retorted. "But there are other things to consider, her planet's finances one of them."

"But if its love..."

"Princess, you are not that naive to believe that those in our station can marry for love? We do what's best for our kingdoms, making the match that will serve our people's interest the most. No..." Lotor shook his head. "Allura and Arus are hardly suitable for Doom. She is wasting her time, and all of ours just by being here..." Romelle didn't succeed in hiding the upset look in her eyes. "Does this truth hurt you?"

"You'll think me a silly, naive girl." She said this softly, and Lotor tried to give her a reassurance.

"I might not..."

"But I? I want to marry for love." Romelle's revelation wasn't that surprising, and he told her as much.

"You are young still." Lotor told her. "Young enough not to be disillusioned by the demands of your position. Love is an admirable goal...but one day you will have to realize, the good of the kingdom comes before the good of the heart."

"So I fear..." She whispered, bowing her head in an attempt to hide her sorrow. He wondered at that, thinking such sorrow had to be born of some deeper wound. But Lotor didn't know Romelle well enough yet, to even guess at why she could be so sad. And neither did he have the time to pry, Haggar appearing at his side. Lotor sighed, and reluctantly let go of Romelle.

"Thank you for the dance." She murmured softly, before stepping away from him. Haggar was already goading him onwards, reminding him that the day could not last forever. He HAD to dance and spend that time speaking with each of his prospective fiances. It wasn't normally a chore to speak with beautiful women, but Lotor felt the pressures of the day crowding in on him.

He didn't know it then, but the pressure was only just beginning. The days that followed would be just as busy, Lotor force to abandon all his usual games and pleasures, to spend getting to know the women who had come to Doom. The very women who hoped to gain his favor, who wanted the chance to become his wife. This dance was only the beginning, and sooner rather than later, Lotor would have to start making real choices about his future. Choices he wasn't yet prepared to make, and could never hope to delay.

Kinda short, and was difficult to get written. X_X I've come to the realization...I had hoped to narrow down the 50 to a much smaller number, but realize one conversation wasn't enough for a real decision to be made. He needs more encounters...I'm gonna try...but oh God do I flail at the thought of managing 50 hopeful (or not so hopeful! XD) ladies in the early part of this story. X_X

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Lotor Sincline, thanks! Oh man that first chapter was crazy and written years ago. I guess I wanted to show with that slave how good he has it as a single man! XD Allura's wearing a disguise, she doesn't want to be picked by him! :O And who knows, maybe someone else will nab him for once! Stranger things have happened after all!

Dimeras Lover, thank you! Glad you like the story so far! And you're right. Allura is wearing a disguise. She so totally doesn't want to be picked by him. She's going for overkill in the "Don't pick me" attempts! XD I lik Corral. Shame no one else really bothers with her in their stories. D: Eventually I want to narrow it down to the main four, sorta like how those relationship shows have the one person narrowing down their selection. I had wanted to narrow it down from fifty right away, but realized it wasn't realistic. He wouldn't know who to pick! And then I crack myself up imagining him, Haggar and Zarkon stuck shairng a dinner table with 50 flirty, giggling females! XD


	4. Chapter 4

It was exhausting work, having to dance with each of the fifty women clamoring for his attention. Each dance lasted for the duration of one song, each song lasting a good five to seven minutes in length. Even the fact that they hadn't done any true dancing, more a slow swaying to the beat, could not prevent his feet from hurting, Lotor wishing he had worn different shoes. 

It was a relief when the final dance ended, Lotor able to pull apart from a girl so young she had no business attempting to be anyone's bride. Her young age made him uneasy, and Lotor could only be relieved the girl hadn't attempted anything as inappropriate as flirt with him. She hadn't even truly looked at him, keeping her concentration focused on their feet. Nor had Lotor tried to engage her in conversation, having already decided no matter how rich or powerful this girl's planet was, he was not about to marry someone who was practically a child.

Fortunately the others who hoped to be his bride, were anything but! They were all past that awkward stage of youth, women who had blossomed into adults. With ample curves, many filling out their dresses in a way that was downright voluptuous. He had a wealth of lush femininity to choose from, the child already dismissed from his thoughts as he looked over the beauties who stood waiting for him.

They range in form from all manner of delectability. Tall beauties, short ones. Fair skinned, dark skinned, even one beauty that was as pale as moonlight with her silver hair braided back in a french twist. There was hair done up in every color and style imaginable, and even a few that were surprising, like Merla's shocking pink locks. There were shapely figures, hour glass waists, and breasts that seemed to get bigger as he looked over the line up.

They were all such treasures, such visual delights to look upon. It would be difficult to base a final choice on looks alone, though Lotor was willing to try and narrow it down to those who pleased him best. And among his top choices, was the Princess Romelle, Lotor locking eyes with the beauty who immediately blushed.

A red hot lust filled him immediately, his reaction to Romelle simply that strong, that potent a feeling. He wanted badly, and he wasn't content to wait until marriage to sample her charms. But then, wasn't that to a lesser extent true of several of the women present? He forced his gaze elsewhere, seeking out the Queen who wore the white leather of her mini dress like a second skin. Even if her blue skin had allowed for a blush to show, Merla would not have reacted in such a manner to Lotor's hungry look. Instead she smiled at him, her look inviting, her tongue flicking out to teasingly moisten her lips. Lotor almost groaned then, his eyes drawn to her tongue's motion, to the plumpness of her lips.

He couldn't stop from imagining just what he wanted to do to that sweet mouth of Merla's. The queen knew exactly how to pull a reaction from him, to make him hunger with desire almost as strong as that which what he felt for Romelle. And one way or another, he was determined to have Merla, at least for one night under him.

Romelle and Merla made his choice just a little bit easier when it came to who he should keep. Lotor didn't care at all that he wasn't thinking with his head, that he was letting the strong lust he felt for both women guide him in this decision.

It was a deciding tactic Haggar did not approve of, the witch stepping in front of him with a frown. "Honestly Prince Lotor. Do try to have a little self restraint." She grumbled to him.

Lotor slowly blinked his eyes, finding it jarring to go from staring at a sinfully sexy queen to a woman that was withered with age, and hideously scarred from her constant use of magic.

"I've done nothing wrong." He said in response to her complaint.

"You are visibly lusting." Haggar snapped. "Anyone can see you want to have sex."

"Is that not the point of this whole scheme?" Lotor demanded. "My father wants me to make babies..."

"To make legitimate heirs to the throne." Haggar quickly pointed out. "You are not to bed any of these women, save for the one you intend to marry."

"That's unreasonable." Lotor protested, narrowing his eyes at the witch. She narrowed her eyes right back at him, jabbing a bony finger in his chest.

"What's unreasonable is you thinking you can whore around with some or all of the candidates!" Haggar made a tsking sound. "They are not here to make you a harem, to scratch the itch of your desire. These aren't the slaves you are used too. These are respectable women, here on the hopes of making a match with you."

"Respectable?" He scoffed then. "Aren't they just selling themselves for the wealth and security the Doom Empire could bring their planets?"

"Well they are certainly not here because of your charm!" Haggar retorted. He scowled at that, but she continued on. "You're not the most ideal material for a groom. You drink and sleep around, and your temper is atrocious. You're a known bully, and infamous womanizer. You'll be gone more than you're around, off leading the Empire's invasions. Really, whoever you chose will be getting the worst of the deal if it comes to emotional intimacy. The least we can do is compensate their planets for their marriage to you."

"Tell me how you really feel, Haggar." Lotor grumbled at her.

"You know I hold back little when it comes to the truths you do not want to hear."

"Why my father ever lets you get away with such impudence, I'll never understand." Lotor muttered, and the witch laughed.

"Your father well knows the value of my services." She said. "And if you were smarter, you'd come to appreciate what I can do for you as well. But I suppose you're content to bumble along, make mistake after mistake until you finally wise up. Hopefully that will happen before you run this kingdom into the ground!"

"That's assuming my father even gives me the chance to do anything more than lead his invasions." Lotor complained.

"The King is still years away from having to step down from his throne." Haggar reminded Lotor. "But perhaps if you make a good match, I will speak to your father about allowing you the chance to rule over your future's brides planet. Call it a...test run for the day you do assume the throne of the Doom Empire."

As far as deals went, it wasn't his most ideal. What Lotor would have preferred, was for Zarkon to step down from his throne. Whether the King was willing to do that or not, did not matter. Lotor was all too eager to hurry Zarkon along, to put an end to his father's rule so that he could begin his own glorious reign. He didn't want to rule over just one planet, not when an entire Empire lay within reach. And just like he wasn't content to settle for one little planet, Lotor wasn't ready to commit himself to a wife.

A wife meant responsibility, oaths and vows. A promise to be faithful, Certainly it meant Lotor couldn't continue his womanizing, at least not in a public manner. A little discretion would have to be learned, and Lotor was anything but discrete when it came to the fairer sex. He liked to take whoever he wanted, whenever he so felt like it. An actual wife would severely impede his womanizing.

Just like Haggar was trying to impede him now, the witch actually expecting him to behave by not following through any seductions that might have been started at this dance. Lotor thought it absolutely absurd to hold back, especially when a woman like Queen Merla was giving him an open invitation to do more! And just as tempting as the pink haired queen, was the princess Romelle though she hadn't signaled any such interest. Not yet, but Lotor was positive he could seduce her into changing her mind, and willingly spreading herself open to his desire.

But there wasn't any chance to do any true seducing just yet. As skilled as Lotor was when it came to women, even he couldn't seduce all fifty at once! Not this bunch! A less pedigreed group would have been thrilled for any scrap of attention Lotor might give them, any lie and false promises he would make. But these women were all royal, or very close to it. Educated and holding far loftier expectations than some cheap bauble he might throw them. They wanted him, wanted the wealth, the power, the protection marrying the crown heir of such a mighty empire would give them. There would be no true sharing among the competition and it would take careful managing to keep these women from betraying any advantage they might feel they had earned, after Lotor's seductions.

In a competition like this, with so much at stake, these women would surely be ready to boast the first chance they got over the interest Lotor showed any one of them. He really would have to be careful, downright discrete with his seduction attempts. The last thing Lotor wanted was to be the focus of fifty angry, POWERFUL women. Even one woman's anger was more trouble than he wanted, Lotor blinking rapidly in response to the angry look the witch gave him. 

"What?"

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said!" snapped Haggar.

He didn't try to deny it, merely shrugging his shoulders in response. It earned him a dramatic sigh from Haggar, the witch rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, your highness!" Haggar complained. "I know they're a far prettier sight to look at then me, but you could at least try to listen to what I have to say!"

"I listened enough." Lotor retorted. "And those potential brides of mine are growing restless." He made to walk past Haggar, the witch grabbing at his arm. "Just promise you'll try to think with something other than your lusts when it comes time to narrow down this group."

"Lustful desire is as good a decider as anything else." Lotor jerked free of the witch's hand.

"Yes but..."

"But nothing!" Lotor snapped. "I am the one who has to marry one of these women. I will not saddle myself with someone I am not attracted to."

"Sometimes sexual attraction is not enough reason for a marriage to work!" Haggar hissed in exclamation.

"But it is needed if my father gets the grandchildren he is so determined I make him." With that Lotor stalked away from the witch, forcing his glower to recede into a warmer expression. The women, who had all been watching his conversation with Haggar, all smiled back at him. Well all but one at any rate. Lotor didn't know why his eyes was drawn to the brown haired princess in the baggy white dress, but he noticed her all the same. As did he notice her lack of warmth, no smile gracing that extraordinary mouth of hers.

Instead she just stared at him, lips pressed together in firm disapproval. The tinted glasses hid her eyes well, from this distance he couldn't tell what sort of look she gave him. But he had a feeling they matched the disapproval her lips showed him, Lotor starting to veer towards her. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her until the words flew accusingly from his lips.

"And I suppose you are one who believes a marriage needs more than sexual attraction to work?"

She didn't react in surprise or embarrassment, those eyes hidden behind the tinted lens of her glasses, turning cold. "Sexual attraction does not build a lasting foundation, your highness. And desire can and will burn out without something else to give it the stability it needs."

"And what does give it that stability then?" He asked her. That frosty look didn't waver, Allura not pausing to consider her answer.

"Respect. Friendship. Love."

"Love?" His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Don't tell me you are like your cousin in that regard!" Was it his imagination, or did unease stir in her expression.

"In what regard?"

He was aware of the other women listening, the group not trying to be subtle in their eavesdropping. It kept him from scoffing completely, in making a complete mockery of the very idea of marrying for love. "In wanting to marry for love."

The unease was still there, though it lessened gradually. "My cousin does harbor such dreams." Allura said with a nod. "Unfortunately for her, it is rare that ones of our station get to marry for anything other than the benefit of our kingdoms."

"Does it bother you?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"I am a realist." Allura told him. "I know what my duty is, and what I owe my people. If I can repay them for the life I've had, then I will do so."

"Repay them?" Lotor frowned then. "What if anything do you owe them?"

"Come now your highness. The lives we've both lead, the luxuries we've been allowed...it all has to come from somewhere, from someone's hard work. Our people labor to make sure our every want is catered to, all to better facilitate life for us so that we can then make improvements to their lives."

"Is that what you think happens?" asked Lotor, startled.

"Isn't it?" challenged Allura. "The clothes we wear, the food we eat, the roof over our heads. They take care of it all, so that we can worry about running the kingdoms, or getting the education needed to do so. Even the wars we engage in, it is the people who bear the brunt of that burden, while relying on their leaders to make the decisions that will benefit the kingdom in the long run. Considering the sacrifices they make for OUR well being, it is a small price to pay, to give up romance for a practical marriage."

"And that's what brought you here then."

She nodded. "I can do no better for my people, than to ensure peace between my world and yours. If that means I have to marry one such as you..."

"And what do you mean by that?" Lotor demanded.

"I have done my homework." Allura answered. "I've read all about you, about the kind of man you are, and the kind of ruler you might someday be."

"Why do I get the feeling you find me lacking on that front?"

"There's not yet enough information to make a informed choice in that regard." Allura retorted. "You've proven to be excellent when it comes to war mongering. But a warrior doesn't always make a good husband..."

"Maybe to you humans." It was the Queen Merla who spoke now, the beautiful Drule female having moved closer to him and Allura. "But we Drules know the true value of a husband who is as good with a sword as he is in bed." She smiled then, but the look wasn't without it's own malicious edge. "But, I suppose just like with love, you don't find much value in having a husband that is good at sex."

Lotor looked away from the Queen to catch sight of Allura's reaction. She didn't so much as flinch, no blush to her cheeks as she looked the Queen in the eyes. "A good lover means nothing to my people. A good lover won't keep them from starving, from getting the money needed to improve themselves and their cities. Most of all, a good lover won't keep other worlds from attempting to invade..."

"You have to be selfish at least a little, human." Merla said, reaching to wrap herself around Lotor's arm. "After all, whoever you marry, you will be with that person for the rest of your life. And the well being of your people won't matter at all, if you are unhappy with the match you make."

"So are you saying you won't marry the prince if he proves to not be satisfactory in your eyes?" Lotor felt Merla stiffen at Allura's question.

"I've done my research just as you, and have found Prince Lotor to be an excellent match for me to make." Her voice held an angry edge to it, that lessened as Merla pressed her breasts against Lotor's arm. "And I have no doubts he will live up to all my expectations." Her voice was now a sultry purr, Merla staring at Lotor with a hooded gaze. "All of them."

Merla was staring at him as though he was a sumptuous feast that she alone wanted to eat. He couldn't help reacting to that desire, letting his own heat reflect in his eyes as he smiled at the Queen.

"Come your highness..." Merla was already leading him away. "You needn't waste anymore time on a princess so foolish as to give up all of her happiness to see to her people's."

"Better to be a fool in that regard, than to be a completely selfish bitch."

Again that tension in Merla's body, the Queen abruptly halting mid step. "You dare!"

"I speak the truth as I see it." Allura answered. "As queen you have or should have sworn an oath to your people. A promise to see to their happiness and security. It's the least you can do in return for all they do for you."

"I don't owe them anything." Merla gave a haughty sniff.

"And that is where you're wrong." Allura insisted. "The relationship between a ruler and their people is a give and take one. Ultimately you prosper and are happy, when your people are happy and prospering. An unhappy people lead to dissension, to rebellions and wars. If you cannot keep your people happy, they will strive to replace you with someone who CAN."

"My word, what a barbaric kingdom you come from if that is the case." Merla let out a mocking laugh. "Lotor, surely you agree, it's more trouble than it's worth."

"Yes, I'm sure I can understand why a world like Arus would trouble you. After all, you'd never want to put the work in to win the trust of the people there." Allura locked eyes with Lotor now. "My people are loyal, and work hard to those they serve. My family has spent several generations earning the faith of the people. We may seem...barbaric, but you'll not find another people as eager to preserve and protect a kingdom as they."

"That is admirable." Lotor said, hearing Merla scoff in response. "I understand better just why you have come here. But, you will have to provide me with something more if you hope to win the chance of allowing your world a more permanent alliance with Doom."

With that, he allowed Merla to drag him away. Allura did not call out to him, did not try to extend the conversation any further. But he felt her eyes on him, her gaze tracking him right up to the point he and Merla were surrounded by an eager group of bridal candidates.

To Be Continued...

With thanks to Heather for getting my interest temporarily back to this fic. Unfortunately, it went fine until after Merla interjected herself in the conversation. I feel it went so horribly bad from that point on, I am losing my interest to work on this one again. And it drives me batty! *pulls on hair.*

Michelle

Lotor Sincline, I am fearing you are right. Which is why I've gone so long between updates. I can't seem to write this Allura to be more interesting and it's kinda killing me inside. I don't want to give up on the fic, but fear I may have to. I wanted Lotor to long be attracted (albeit relucantantly) to her long before he finds out what she really looks like. Which is why he won't be narrowing down the candidates anytime soon. At this point and time he definitly would send Allura home! *Sad, frustrated face*

Lady Katherine 29, ah...so long since an update...that you were still signing your reviews as Dimeras Lover. Sorry about that...if I can figure out how to write Allura better for this fic, I could hopefully update this one a lot quicker. But I am happy you enjoyed the last chapter! Your questions, well I have something in mind for Arus...let me just say, without going too deep in spoilers, the big shots on Arus wouldn't be against getting permanent peace between them and Doom should Lotor take a liking to Allura and want to marry her. However, they have something major that Doom doesn't know about, in case things go sour. They have a tentative peace with Doom, so Allura HAD to show up at this bride hunt. But she really doesn't want to be picked at all, and really no one is actually counting on her getting chosen! But you can bet the big shots of Arus would be thrilled at the thing Allura and Lotor's marriage would give them.


	5. Chapter 5

The unease Allura had experienced earlier, had come back, ratcheting up several notches in intensity. She hadn't liked that the prince Lotor had singled her out for another conversation, brief though it had been. Nor had she particularly enjoyed it when the pink haired Queen had joined them, that woman raising Allura's hackles in their mutual dislike of one another.

It was a strange feeling, to have such a strong dislike for someone so immediately. But Merla came off as brash, not to mention selfish, out only for herself. She hadn't made any effort to get to know any of the women present here for this bride hunt. The Queen was totally focused on Lotor, on seducing the prince. Allura wouldn't have cared about that, but the Queen had made an effort to single out Allura and mock her for her beliefs when it came to husbands and marriages. Pity for her, Allura had come prepared to mock back, to take the Queen to task for her selfish views. Merla hadn't liked that, Allura's persistence in the matter all but painting a target on her back. She had made an enemy out of Merla, and Allura didn't for one second believe it would end with the Queen just walking away.

Allura would have to be wary of that one. Merla acted as though she was entitled, as though marriage to the Doom Empire's heir was her God given right. She didn't have to say it, but it was clear she resented the other women present, begrudging them all any time they might spend with the prince. To a woman like Merla, it was unacceptable that Lotor would single out Allura for any reason, but it was especially so when Allura seemed nowhere as appealing as the Queen.

Frankly Allura couldn't understand it herself. Allura knew she wasn't the prettiest in the room. It was a fact she was almost proud of, Allura having taken pains to make herself less than what she normally was. She had not bothered with any make up, any enhancements to her figure or her face. In fact what she had done was just the opposite, Allura having taken her two most distinguishing features and hidden them from sight.

Her waist length mane of glorious, golden locks? All piled up under a cap, a wig that itched placed on top of that. It wasn't even that good a wig, the brown colored hair a listless shade, rather than the pleasing chestnut of the princess of Dukovenia. Nor was it styled in anyway, instead hanging scraggly down to her shoulders.

Her bright blue eyes that's hues changed according to her moods? Hidden behind a pair of black rimmed glasses with a tinted lens that hide their brilliant color. The lens' large, round shape gave her eyes a kind of owlish look to them, hiding the true beauty of her eyes.

Even her clothes were designed to distort the truth, the white dress she wore formless, downright baggy. It covered nearly every inch of her, from her throat down to her toes. She looked horrible, and anyone would think Allura hadn't cared about the impact such an appearance would make. They'd never guess just what effort and thought she had expended, trying to hide how she really looked. And after seeing Lotor's obvious reaction to her cousin Romelle, Allura felt more than justified in what she had done!

With her own long blonde hair, and expressive blue eyes, Romelle looked similar enough to Allura, that the two could almost be twins. Even their body types were similar, Romelle and Allura both gifted with slender waists, and large breasts. There was SOME differences, mainly in the fact that Romelle didn't tan well, while Allura seemed permanently sun kissed. They each wore their hair in a different style, but still it was jarring to anyone who saw them, how identical in looks the two cousins were.

They shared more than just a blood relation. Allura and Romelle were each other's best friend. And just like their planets were sister worlds, the two princess viewed themselves closer like sisters than cousins.

Even if they hadn't been so close, Allura would have had to share her scheme with Romelle. Her cousin would have immediately known something was wrong the instant she saw Allura in her disguise. Instead, Romelle had helped Allura come up with it, the woman taking a temporary delight in putting one over on Doom and it's prince.

Allura wished she could put the sparkle back in Romelle's eyes for a more permanent duration of time. But she knew even if Lotor did NOT pick Romelle, her cousin's husband woes would be far from over. It was just one of the reasons why Romelle hadn't bothered with a disguise, knowing if she didn't end up married to Lotor, her family would keep on looking for a suitable match for Romelle to be tied to.

Suitable was the key word, Romelle's family not willing to settle for anyone less than the upper nobility. It was a pity for Romelle that she had already found love, a true match with someone who wasn't royal at all. He wasn't even part of the lesser nobility, and thus her family would never even consider him for the role of Romelle's husband. Dutiful daughter that she was, Romelle was allowing them to break her heart, rather than act out against their decision.

Allura could understand that duty, the need to fulfil an obligation to not only one's family, but to the people of one's kingdom. Both Arus and Pollux needed to make strong alliances, and marriage was the quickest way to do it. Truly, love didn't play a role in this, not for women of their positions. Not when they had duty, a debt to their people to repay.

Fortunately for Allura, her hands weren't as tied as Romelle's. If Lotor for some unforeseen reason, chose the princess of Arus, despite her disguise, Allura WOULD marry him. But she hoped it didn't come to that. In fact, she would do anything, include hide her true appearance, in the hopes she'd turn the prince of Doom off from her completely.

She almost felt a hypocrite, for what she was doing if not for the fact most of Arus didn't want to see Allura tied into marriage with a man who was part of the Empire that so oppressed them. She couldn't say the same for Arus' nobility. She knew they weren't against the marriage, and would gladly sacrifice Allura in return for a peace that could be lasting. They didn't want it to come to war, and truthfully neither did Allura. But she was aware of the secret Arus carried, the lifetimes work of both her father and grandfather.

It was called the guardian of Arus, though it was more weapon than defense. But more than that, it would be an equalizer, a way to level the field between Arus and Doom. With it in their possession, the people of Arus would no longer have to bend over backwards to please Doom.

With that weapon, there would be no more unreasonable taxes to pay, no more of Arus' best and brightest being forced into the Empire's military. Arus would no longer have to give up over a third of their exportable goods to Doom, but above all, the people of Arus would finally be able to live their lives free of fear.

Allura couldn't remember a time when Arus had been truly free. Doom had been involved with the planet long before Allura had been born, the Empire making it's presence known when Alfor had been just a child. Almost fifty years had gone by, Arus never able to grow strong enough to fight free of Doom's hold on them. It was almost just as long since they had tried to mount any type of true resistance, Arus biding it's time. Keeping a tentative peace that had everything to do with keeping Doom happy, no matter what their demands were.

Always, Allura and her people had lived in fear of an invasion. It was that fear that allowed them to put up with a great many injustices. And only because they knew Arus was a step away from losing what little freedom it had left, and becoming one of Doom's enslaved worlds. The weapon her father and grandfather had helped to create, was about to change all that. Allura could do no less than to play a part in buying Arus just a little more time to put the finishing touches on the weapon.

It was her great hope that by the time Lotor settled on a woman to marry, the weapon would be completed. Surely just the threat of it, would keep the Empire from invading, and then talks could be opened to renegotiate how the relationship between Arus and Doom would now be.

Of course she didn't think Arus could get away without some battlefield action. But once Doom saw the weapon at work, if the Empire was smart, it would accept the loss of Arus and back down from it's threat.

Once free of Doom's grasp, Allura would then never have to cater to a Drule's whims. She certainly wouldn't have to worry about courting a Drule prince just to keep up the appearance of maintaining peace! Allura wouldn't be free to marry for love, but maybe just maybe, she'd have an actual choice on just who could be her future husband.

Allura was as she had said to prince Lotor, a realist. She knew that royalty seldom got to choose base on love, or even just attraction. Often it was the best political match a princess could make, that threw one into marriage with another. Virtual strangers, they could hate each other or worst, but the fortunate ones at least learned to become friends.

Cases like Allura's father and mother were rare ones indeed. King Alfor and Queen Diana truly loved each other, though that love had blossomed after they had been married. Allura didn't dare dream of being that lucky, nor did she want to give power to the idea of love. Not when she had seen how devastating it was to be denied that love due to her cousin's own heart breaking.

She turned to look for her cousin now, wondering how Romelle was holding up in this situation. Prince Lotor has been visibly enamored with Romelle, constantly seeking her out, and giving her heated, lustful gazes. Those looks he gave Romelle, made it clear to everyone she was an early favorite at least where the prince's lusts were concerned. Already there had been a few jealous grumbles, some hateful looks directed Romelle's way. Allura wouldn't be surprised if they singled Romelle out for some future spite, and she promised herself she would be on watch to guard against any trouble these others might do.

Allura wasn't thinking that the trouble might find her instead, the princess moving towards the wall where Romelle stood quietly. The princess of planet Pollux was alone, most of the potential brides having gone to surround Lotor and Merla. Allura could hear a lot of giggling, but couldn't make out what was being said. Nor did she particularly care what the topic of conversation was, so long as the attention was off her.

But there were a few women not as bold in their flirtations. A few shy stragglers, that lingered on the opposite side of the room. Allura wondered if they were here to maintain the illusion of peace between their worlds and Doom, or if they were simply biding their time for a quieter moment with the prince.

Romelle had noticed Allura's approach, the blonde princess smiling at her cousin. Her face was pale, but then wasn't it always, given Romelle's inability to truly tan. Allura smiled back at Romelle, her eyes sympathetic behind the thick, tinted panes of her glasses.

"How are you holding up?" Allura asked in her native language of Arusian.

"I'm..." Romelle hesitated, looking listless. "I'm managing." She answered in Pollux's native language. Both princesses were fluent in each other's language, and often enjoyed conversing in both. Especially when they were far from home, where speaking anything but basic was frowned upon. But speaking a mix of Arusian and Polluxian made it even more difficult for any would be spies to truly eavesdrop. It wasn't a fool proof method, but it gave the cousins some manner of privacy.

Certainly they didn't think any of the women in this room would know of the worlds they were from, let alone their languages! There was even one princess who didn't know much of basic, a startling discovery when one realizes she was the heir to an empire almost as big as Doom's!

"The prince seems to have taken a liking to you." Allura said, which earned her a startled look from Romelle. Allura would have laughed at her cousin's shock, if not for the fact she knew how much the idea of marrying a man she did not love, distressed Romelle.

"Has he?" Romelle managed to ask, and Allura nodded.

"He can barely take his eyes off you." Allura said, her voice soft to gentle the words she was saying.

"He can barely stop looking at that Queen." Romelle quickly countered.

"Queen Merla is beautiful." Allura reluctantly acknowledged. "And she certainly tries hard enough to maintain what attention the prince gives her. But..."

"But?" Romelle prodded anxiously.

"His gaze always returns to you, the first chance he gets." Allura pointed out. It was almost comical, how dismayed Romelle looked. "I'm not the only one to have noticed." She added. "Some of the other women here are clearly threatened by you..."

"Please Allura...don't tell me these things... " Romelle begged.

"I don't say it to be cruel." Allura told her. "But you need to be prepared. If not for the prince, then the jealousy and pettiness of the other would be brides."

"I don't want to even be here." Romelle complained. "I certainly don't want to steal another woman's chance at the prince..."

"I know." Allura said sympathetically. "But we have to do what duty demands of us..."

"It doesn't make things any easier. Having to give up the man that I love...knowing if not this prince, then some other world's prince will be the one I am forced to marry...I don't know if I can stand it!"

"But you must." Allura touched Romelle's arm. "You have to be strong, to endure these hardships for the good of your people."

"It's easy for YOU to be strong." Romelle stepped out of Allura's reach. "You've never been in love."

It was a hurtful thing to say, Allura frowning at her cousin. "I've never been, and I never want to if it causes this much pain."

"Allura...you can't control when love happens." A sad smile then. "Otherwise I would have kept my heart from falling for who it did."

"Love is unpredictable, it's true. But we can't put our heart's wants over our duty."

"I know that." Romelle insisted. "It's why I didn't kick up a fuss when my family insisted I come play court to Prince Lotor. But just because it's my duty, doesn't mean I have to LIKE it, or him!"

"I'm not asking that of you." Allura pointed out. "I just wanted you to be prepared for what might happen..."

"And what about you?" Romelle asked, and Allura blinked in surprise.

"Me?"

"The prince danced with you."

"He danced with everyone." Allura pointed out quickly.

"Yes but...you were among one of the first five to be chosen. That's quite an honor, especially given the fact you don't look your best."

She had to smile at that, at Romelle's attempt to be kind in saying Allura had made herself into quite the mess looks wise. "I'm sure he just wanted to get the dance with me over with so he could concentrate on the more beautiful women."

"Maybe." But Romelle sounded doubtful. "But I noticed he saved the other undesirable for the very last."

"You mean the child?" Allura asked, and shrugged. "He probably wouldn't have danced with her at all, if not for the witch's insistence."

"Witch or not, there was no one pushing him to come single you out for another conversation so soon after that dance." Allura shifted, uncomfortable once more. "What did you two talk about?" Romelle asked, and Allura shrugged.

"A little about love, but mainly about duty...and then that Merla interupted us, with her own thoughts on what she looks for in a good husband." Allura sighed, exasperated. "Honestly, that woman! She acts as though a good lover is the most important thing! And she knows nothing of what she owes her people!"

"It may not be the most important thing, but sexual compatibility is key in a good relationship."

Allura's jaw dropped open at that, for one second speechless as Romelle colored an interesting shade of pink. "Romelle! You didn't...did you?"

Romelle fidgeted in place, Allura narrowing her eyes at her. "You tell me everything." Allura stated. "You wouldn't have kept something so important from me..."

"No I wouldn't have." Romelle said, unable to look at Allura. Her blush intensified, Romelle practically mumbling. "But I-WE wanted too!"

"Romelle!"

Now Romelle looked at Allura, her blue eyes defiant. "We came close...so many, many times! Do you know how much it hurt to stop? Do you have any idea? But he wanted to respect me! He wanted to marry me, to give me the security of his name! I love him for that, but I wish..."

"What...what do you wish?" Allura prodded when Romelle fell silent.

Brushing angrily at her eyes, Romelle quickly spat out. "I wish we had done it. Even if it was only one time, then at least a piece of me would always belong to him! But now we don't even have that!"

Allura didn't know what to say, standing there staring at her cousin who was practically in tears. "Oh Romelle..." She murmured, taking her cousin by the arm. She was intent on leading her to the curtained alcove where Romelle could either cry, or calm down, the Polluxian princess trying her best to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"It's just not fair Allura." Romelle continued to say. "Why did I have to be born a princess? Why couldn't I have been a commoner like him?"

"Here now..." Allura said, practically shoving her cousin past the curtains. "Sit and dry your eyes. I will get you some water for your face."

Romelle didn't bother with a response, covering her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook, the lowest of weeping heard from behind her hands. Allura practically fell over backwards in her attempts to leave the alcove, so ill at ease was she by her cousin's upset. Allura didn't like seeing Romelle in so much pain, but knew there was little she could do to truly help her get over such a loss. Nor was such a public setting, with so much at stake the time for Romelle to try and deal with her grief, one of the princesses having noticed the crying coming from behind the curtain. Allura couldn't imagine what that princess thought was the reason behind Romelle's upset, but it made her move all the quicker to get that water.

It was then that she went toppling forward, someone's leg lashing out to trip Allura. She ended up on her hands and knees, Allura quickly reaching up to make sure the wig was still in place. More concerned with making sure her disguise hadn't been ruined, Allura didn't immediately look to see who had caused her to fall. And then the laughter started, a mean snicker of sound that was almost jarring given the sudden silence that had happened upon Allura's fall.

She couldn't help but turn red, Allura realizing that nearly everyone had seen her fall. And from the sound of their laughter, it was a great source of amusement to many present. Allura didn't know who to glare at, seeing several potential suspects nearby. But not Merla, the Queen clear across the room, and still hanging onto a shocked looking Prince Lotor.

It was Allura's turn to be shocked, when the prince pulled away from the Queen. The mean laughter began to die down, the women who had been so amused realizing the prince didn't think what had happened was funny. The women were even less happy to realize the prince was heading straight towards Allura, the princess actually blushing even redder when he bent and extended a hand to her.

"Th...thank you..." Allura managed to stammer out, reaching to take his hand. He wore no gloves, Allura feeling the calluses that had to have come from his handling a sword.

"That was a nasty fall." Lotor said, helping to pull her up.

Allura nodded, giving another look around the room. "Did you see who tripped me?"

Lotor frowned. "You were tripped?"

"You didn't see?" Allura asked, disappointed.

"Human, don't tell me you are trying to cover your own clumsiness by blaming someone else for your fall?" Merla had gotten over her shock, and was glaring daggers at Allura.

"I don't falsely cast blame." Allura retorted.

"But then...why would anyone want to cause you embarrassment?" Merla asked. "When you cause enough yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Allura demanded, noting Lotor had yet to let go of her hand.

"You need look no further than a mirror...or don't they have those on whatever pitiful world you come from?"

Allura colored at that, furious despite herself. "I suppose I should be flattered." She said after having counted to ten in her mind. "After all, you wouldn't be this big a bitch if you weren't threatened by me."

Merla's look was furious, the Queen coming close to Allura. "Me? Threatened by you?" She made a scoffing sound. "Don't be absurd."

"And yet you seem to have a problem every time you see me near his highness." Allura quickly pointed out.

"I just don't want the prince wasting his kindness on an undesirable like you."

"Better to be an undesirable than a hateful witch like you!" Allura retorted.

"Why you little..." Merla's fury seemed to swallow up any insults she could make, the Queen curling her fingers into claws. Merla looked like she wanted to claw Allura's eyes out, and only the fact that Lotor let go of Allura's hand, and stepped in between the two woman, kept that from happening.

"Now ladies, it's a little too soon to be fighting like this." Lotor chided. "And it's hardly becoming of either one of you."

"She insulted me Lotor!" Merla snapped, still angry. "Time and time again!"

"Yes, and you've managed to insult her as well. I say you quit while you're both even." Lotor reached for Merla's arm, tucking her close to his side. "Prove to me you can be the diplomat, and let this go."

The look on Merla's face said she didn't want to do anything of the sort, the Queen not at all calmed by the fact Lotor held her close.

"Fine..." Merla finally said. "I'll let this go..." A for now lingered unspoken, Merla shooting Allura one last dagger filled look.

Lotor smiled, leaving Allura to wonder how he could believe the Queen's words. He then nodded at Allura, before allowing the Queen to drag him away. Allura was once again left watching his back, feeling uneasy, and wondering why he would even bother to care enough to help her up off the floor.

To Be Continued...

I'm not sure about the ending paragraph...if I should have written more or not. X_X

I also want to thank everyone who talked to me, and made me feel better about this story. Special thanks goes to Lady Katherine 29, Julie, and Jenn. Thanks ladies!

I had an easier time writing this chapter. Actually wrote it in one night. I say it was able to be written so fast, cause there wasn't much of an actual Lotor Allura interaction. But I like this chapter...it was about showing relationships and building up her motivations.

Now I'm not sure whose point of view should be next chapter. I want the dinner with Zarkon scene to happen either in six or seven...so we'll see...

-Michelle

Lady Katherine 29, I wanna say thank you. Your review helped to cheer me up after I was so...upset over the the last half of chapter four. I was very much feeling like it was a mistake to try and write this particular story...I don't feel so bad now...though I do get frustrated at how much trouble I am having with this particular Allura. Youre right, I've yet to find my groove with her. Or rather, I have the groove, but it goes away when it comes time for her to talk to Lotor. But I am trying my best...and eager to get to something much later in the storyline!

Yes, blunt is a good word. But she's not trying to hold back, she doesn't want Lotor to actually like her! Pity for her, her uniqueness, her being the odd one out, will intrigue him. At least it will if I don't mess up the writing of it.

I do think Zarkon is a little more laid back here. But he doesn't have Voltron (YET!) breathing down his neck, his Empire is top dog in the galaxy. So he can do showy things, like insist 50 royal women come play court to Lotor, in this mad cap scheme to get Lotor to finally settle down and make him some heirs. I like to imagine in this universe, while Zarkon does recognize the value of having a heir, he also just wants to have some grandchildren to dote on. XD

He's also in addition to the no seducing the would be brides rule, try to Lotor from getting it on with any of the castle slaves! In the hopes that Lotor will get so sexually frustrated, so horny, he finally settles on a wife, just so he can have sex again! XD

I just really wish the early chapters weren't giving me such trouble to figure out. *blames mainly Allura* I have so many plans for later in the fic...Merla, Allura, Romelle, and Corral will make it to Lotor's final selection for various reasons. I've been imagining Merla's planet isn't a big deal...like it's considered better than say Arus, but it's nothing comapred to Demos. I was imagining for the dinner scene, Haggar interferes, thinking Lotor is spending too much time with Merla hanging off him, so she makes Merla sit somewhere else at the table...and she ends up directly across from Allura! And of course Haggar interferes like that, cause she wants Lotor to keep his options open, and hopefully settle on a woman with a more powerful kingdom for his bride. Poor Haggar, stuck being the bride wrangler! XD

Thanks again! *Hugs*


End file.
